Baby it's Cold Outside
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hyukjae tidak suka berada di antara rak-rak buku perpustakaan kampusnya. Namun saat sebuah tugas memaksanya kesana, siapa sangka ia akan menemukan seseorang yang menarik? Seseorang yang bersuara begitu indah. Dan Hyukjae akan melakukan apapun untuk menahannya agar ia tidak pergi. "I really can't stay," nyanyi suara tersebut. "But baby, it's cold outside." EunHae fluff oneshot!


Title : Baby it's Cold Outside

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : EunHae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**A/N**_** : **__Because I found a _**HiJack**_ fanart about this song. And I got the sudden urge to make _**EunHae**_ sing to each other. It had been soooooo long since I want to try making something like this(the character sing to one another) but just got the courage to try it now lol._

**p.s** : Bagi yang tidak tau lagunya, ini _link_ nya. Versi _glee project cast_. Karena ini versi terenak menurut _author_. (_or maybe I'm just Cameron biased. His voice is heaven_). https#:/www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=9AY_U3Y2QEg (hilangkan # seperti biasa)

**p.p.s **: _**'Italic bold'**_, Donghae singing. _'Italic'_, Hyukjae singing. _**"Italic bold"**_, both singing.

Enjoy!

.

.:Baby it's Cold Outside:.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Jika ada satu hal yang tidak disukai oleh Lee Hyukjae, hal itu sebenarnya adalah berada di antara rak-rak buku perpustakan kampus.

Tidak, bukan perpustakaan yang Hyukjae tidak suka, sama sekali tidak. Malah sesungguhnya ia adalah salah satu penghuni tetap perpustakaan itu. Tepatnya di sudut perpustakaan belakang, yang memiliki meja kayu mulus yang panjang. Tempat favoritnya untuk tidur tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Baik waktu kosong ketika menunggu kelas (ketika ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makan), atau ketika ia ingin membolos kelas-kelas sejarah tari modern.

Ya, betapa rajinnya dia.

Yang Hyukjae tak sukai, seperti yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya, adalah berada di antara rak-rak disana. Rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal dan cukup tua. Selain karena ia cukup malas untuk duduk diam dan membaca buku, adalah karena kondisi bukunya. Buku-buku disana, terutama dibagian sejarah kuno amatlah tidak terawat. Tidak ada yang mau menyentuh bagian itu, hingga dipenuhi dengan debu.

Lalu mengapa ia ada disana sekarang?

Yah, karena dosen kelas sejarah tari modern miliknya, akhirnya menyadari tingkat absensi Hyukjae yang hampir melewati batas syarat, dan memutuskan untuk memberinya tugas makalah.

Membuat Hyukjae semakin membencinya.

_Nilaiku selalu bagus, dan aku masih berada dalam batas 'jatah bolos'._

_Dosen itu hanya iri pada kejeniusanku._

_Lagipula mengapa jurusan seni memiliki mata kuliah bodoh seperti sejarah tari modern._

_Kata itu saja sudah amat salah. Sejarah dan modern. Bodoh sekali._

Hyukjae tak berhenti mencibir dalam benaknya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rak, yang menunjukkan buku-buku sejarah tari. Ia baru saja hendak menarik sebuah buku tebal saat ia mendengar senandung pelan dibalik rak-rak buku.

Awalnya ia sempat merinding sedikit, karena suara senandung di bagian perpustakaan yang sepi bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan, sungguh. Ia sempat ingin segera pergi keluar dari sana. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar lebih jelas lagi. Senandung itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang cukup familier, cukup ia sukai.

_Dan suara itu... Terdengar indah. Juga sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu..._

Kemudian suara yang awalnya hanya bersenandung itu mulai menyanyikan bagian awal dari lagu tersebut.

'_**I really can't stay**_**,'** nyanyi suara tersebut, dengan begitu merdu meski bahasa Inggris yang beraksen Korea.

'_But baby, it's cold outside_,' tanpa sadar Hyukjae ikut bernyanyi, membalas suara nyanyian tersebut.

Terdengar tarikan napas tajam dari suara yang semula bernyanyi itu, seperti terkejut bahwa ada suara yang menyahuti nyanyiannya. Hyukjae tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya terus bersenandung pelan mengikuti nada, menunggu suara itu kembali bernyanyi. Ia tau ia bukan penyanyi terbaik di kampus. Tetapi setidaknya, suaranya tidaklah buruk.

Akhirnya ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Ryeowook yang memaksa mengajarinya bernyanyi.

'_**I've got to go away**_**,'** akhirnya suara itu bernyanyi lagi, terdengar sebersit keraguan di suara merdunya.

Dan untuk sejenak, Hyukjae cukup yakin bahwa ia benar-benar akan pergi, karena suara itu berpindah semakin menjauh. Ia menoleh, menatap jauh kearah jendela perpustakaan dari sisi rak, menampilkan pemandangan bersalju diluar, pas sekali.

'_But baby, it's cold outside_,' nyanyi lagi. Kali ini terdengar ia memang mencoba merayu 'lawan duet'nya untuk tinggal disana.

'_**This evening has been**_**,'** lanjut suara itu, terdengar masih ragu.

'_Been hoping that you'd drop in_,' Hyukjae mulai berjalan, kearah datangnya suara itu menurut pendengarannya.

'_**So very nice**_**,'** kali ini keraguan itu telah hilang, dan Hyukjae ikut tersenyum saat ia merasakan sang pemilik suara sedang tersenyum.

'_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_,' Hyukjae menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di tepi sebuah rak _mahogany_, menggunakannya untuk menahan beratnya sendiri saat ia melongok ke baliknya, hanya untuk menghela napas tanpa suara saat tak menemukan siapapun dibaliknya.

'_**My mother will start to worry,'**_ terdengar suara itu menahan tawa, tepat di rak yang sama, namun di ujung satunya.

'_Beautiful, what's your hurry_?' Hyukjae dengan cepat berbalik, hanya sempat melihat sekelebat saat sosok itu dengan cepat berpindah ke balik rak-rak yang lebih dalam, seolah sengaja bersembunyi darinya.

'_**My father will be pacing the floor**_,' suara itu kembali berpindah ke sisi rak lain.

'_Listen to the fire place roar_,' Hyukjae menajamkan pendengarannya, dan melangkah lebih hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

'_**So really, I'd better scurry,'**_ suara itu terdengar semakin menjauh, namun kali ini Hyukjae berhasil mengira-ngira dengan lebih tepat asalnya.

'_Beautiful, please don't hurry_,' ia menyanyi dengan nada memohon yang pas, tanpa merusak nadanya.

'_**But maybe just a half a drink more,'**_ seolah menurut, suara itu tidak terdengar berpindah.

'_Put some records on, while I pour_,' nyanyi Hyukjae merayu, berhenti di depan sebuah rak panjang karena ragu harus pergi ke sisi kiri atau kanan.

'_**The neighbours might think,'**_ mengikuti suara yang melembut itu, Hyukjae mengambil langkah tanpa suara ke kanan.

'_Baby, it's bad out there_,' tanpa sadar langkah Hyukjae terdengar lebih keras.

'_**Say, what's in this drink?'**_ suara itu sepertinya menyadari Hyukjae yang sudah amat dekat, hingga ia bergerak menjauh lagi.

Hyukjae hampir mengerang frustasi. '_No cabs to be had out there,_' namun tetap menyanyi, suaranya kembali melembut.

'_**I wish I knew how,'**_ suara itu hampir terdengar berbisik, seolah sungguh sedang berandai-andai.

'_Your eyes are like starlight now,'_ tanpa sadar langkah Hyukjae juga memelan. Tanpa ia ketahui ia mulai membayangkan seperti apa 'lawan duet'nya itu. Tanpa ia sadari juga jantungnya berdetak lebih keras, entah mengapa.

'_**To break the spell,'**_ suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar setengah melamun.

'_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,'_ Hyukjae kembali memberikan sedikit tenaga pada suaranya, melangkah kembali lebih cepat.

Mereka tidak tau bahwa mereka telah bernyanyi sambil bergerak semakin dalam di balik rak-rak, hingga hampir ke ujung perpustakaan. Hyukjae baru menyadarinya saat ia melihat ia telah mencapai rak kedua dari ujung.

'_**I ought to say no, no, no, sir,'**_ sang pemilik suara telah berada di balik rak terakhir sekarang, tak bisa lagi bersembunyi atau berpindah dari baliknya. Meski begitu sepertinya ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

'_Mind if I move in closer?_' seolah sungguh menanyakan izinnya, Hyukjae berhenti tepat sebelum ia berjalan ke balik rak tersebut.

'_**At least I'm gonna say that I tried,'**_ sang pemilik suara tersenyum. Ia terus berjalan mundur menyusuri lorong yang tercipta antara tembok dan rak buku panjang itu dari sisi kiri.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, berjalan dari sisi satunya, tanpa sadar berjalan mundur juga karena takut bila 'lawan duet'nya itu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. _'What's the sense of hurting my pride?'_

'_**I really can't stay...'**_

'_Baby, don't hold out...'_

"_**Oh baby it's cold-..."**_ keduanya menyanyi disaat bersamaan, masih berjalan mundur.

*tuk...!*

Punggung keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Dan perlahan, mereka berbalik. Akhirnya saling melihat satu sama lain.

"_**-outside..."**_

Tepat saat lagu mereka itu selesai, Hyukjae tersenyum, akhirnya dapat melihat 'lawan duet'nya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya menghangat, dan ada rasa bahagia, seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam dirinya. Matanya memperhatikan sosok _namja_ berambut _brunette_ di hadapannya, yang balik menatapnya dengan sedikit malu-malu dengan mata bulatnya. Sebuah buku tebal dipelukan kedua tangannya.

"Hei," sapa Hyukjae akhirnya, masih dengan suara dan senyuman lembut yang sama.

"H-hei," balas _namja brunette_ itu, melemparkan senyuman juga.

Senyuman itu begitu _angelic_, dan Hyukjae dapat merasakan dirinya meleleh oleh senyuman itu. Yang ia tidak ketahui adalah, bahwa _namja_ itu merasakan hal yang persis sama terhadapnya.

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae," ujar Hyukjae memperkenalkan diri.

"Donghae. Lee Donghae," balas _namja brunette_ itu.

_Ah, bahkan kami memiliki nama marga yang sama._

"Suaramu indah, Donghae-_ssi_," puji Hyukjae tulus.

Wajah Donghae terlihat bersemu sedikit karenanya. "A-ah, _gomawo_. Suaramu juga, Hyukjae-_ssi_."

"Kau terlalu baik," respon Hyukjae sambil terkekeh. "Aku tau suaraku tidak sebagus itu."

"_A-ani_! Sungguh! Suaramu indah... Untukku," Donghae memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, mencoba menutupi rona merah itu.

Anehnya, Hyukjae mempercayainya. Meski biasanya ia hanya akan tertawa ketika seseorang memujinya, menganggapnya untuk sekedar formalitas. Namun ia melihat sosok di hadapannya ini, dan berpikir bahwa Donghae tidak akan berbohong.

"... Jadi, sedang apa kau di sudut perpustakan bagian sejarah?" tanya Hyukjae, mencoba melirik buku tebal dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Ah, aku?" Donghae kemudian memperlihatkan buku dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak sedang di rak bagian sejarah. Sebenarnya tadi aku ada di rak sebelahnya, rak bagian cerita _fantasy_."

Hyukjae mengangguk, melihat buku yang bersampulkan gambar seekor naga, dan seorang _namja_ berhelem _viking_ disampingnya, sebuah buku _fantasy_ yang cukup terkenal. "Ah, begitu."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?" Hyukjae yang kali ini bertanya, tanpa sadar mengikuti Donghae sebelumnya, membuat keduanya terkekeh kecil untuk sesaat. "Aku sedang mencari buku sejarah tari modern. Untuk memenuhi tugas dari dosenku. Aku kekurangan bahan referensi. Kurang mengerti, bisa dibilang. Aku benci pelajaran itu," Hyukjae mengaku, mengusap belakang lehernya dengan malu.

"Oh?" Donghae terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum pada Hyukjae. "Mau kubantu? Kebetulan, aku cukup pandai dalam pelajaran itu," tawarnya ramah.

"Sungguh? Kau ambil jurusan seni juga?"

"Mm," Donghae mengiyakan. "Ini tahun keduaku."

"Kita satu angkatan!" seru Hyukjae. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengenalimu?"

"Yah, angkatan seni kita cukup banyak orang, bukan begitu?" Donghae tersenyum.

"Hmm... Benar juga," Hyukjae balas tersenyum. "Dan untuk tawaranmu, kalau tidak merepotkan, aku sungguh butuh bantuanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," ujar Donghae. "Jadi... Kau mau mulai sekarang?"

"Bisa saja, tapi..." Hyukjae melirik kearah jam tangannya. "Sudah mulai sore, aku tidak ingin berada di perpustakaan kampus hingga sore. Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Sementara itu... Maukah kau ke Cáfe Sapphire denganku sekarang? Mungkin kita bisa berkenalan lebih lagi, agar lebih nyaman nantinya."

Sudut bibir Donghae terangkat saat ia mencoba mencegah senyuman. "Apa itu caramu untuk mengajakku kencan, Hyukjae-_ssi_?"

Hyukjae tertawa, namun tidak menyangkalnya. Ia hanya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk Donghae genggam. "Jadi?"

Donghae tertawa. _**'But baby, it's cold outside.'**_

Lain dari nyanyiannya, ia menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Nothing to say._

_Made it out of impulse just because I wanted to._

_Tell me if you like this or not, I'm really afraid of making stuffs like this to be honest._

_Though i really enjoyed making them sing like that, and wanting to make more maybe next time._

_That is, if this turns out to be at least decent enough and not a disaster lol._

_**p.s : NO SEQUEL! XD (...for now)**_


End file.
